creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Mouse Child/@comment-25052433-20150720124437
If you give a mouse a cookie, he'll ask for a napkie, (so says the little book anyway) and if you give me a creepypasta, I will ask to review it. So here we go, The Mouse Child! I loved this one, let me start off with that. You have a real knack for this type of fantasy telling, as evident in your other stories, and it shows big time here. This was both heart warming, funny, scary and thrilling, all wrapped up into one. If this is indeed something you wrote back in high school, I can safely say that you had some real talent back then, well done! Creativity: It's mice, magical cats, weird wizard doctors with pocket possums and a magical whistle, (hear its cry lol), what more can I guy ask for when it comes to creativity. You brought in not only your own characters here, but made them so unique that men and women weren't enough, we had to go full on anthro to tell this story. It worked really well here too. Your descriptions were more than enough to pull me into a world of talking mice with ease. This one was long too, and at the end, I was left wanting a little more. That is always a hallmark of a great story. Quality of Story: As stated above, this had it all. The scene where the mouse is exploring the magical cabin was full of awesome scenery and description. It had that dark, dusty tone to it that really pulled me into the story. I felt like I was there, walking through the strange home. The scene with the library and all the archaic spell books was really interesting as well. I enjoyed the entire concept. Quality of Characters: It's hard enough to write good characters that feel human and real. It must be even harder to write good mice that feel human and real. You succeeded here all the way, creating endearing characters. I found myself rooting for the mouse, hoping that he survived. Sure, he was sort of a brat, but he was also a kid, and while he was a bit annoying, he came across as most young kids do, adventerous and headstrong with a penchant for mischief. Creepiness: What worked so well here was that you found ways to be creepy without falling back on the tried and true tropes of terror. This could almost be a kid's book if some of the content were scaled back, and it could be a young readers book as it stands, and it could make a great adult literature book if it were made a bit more edgy. In other words, you created something here that almost fits any reader's shelf, and that is a true accomplishment on its own. While this wasn't the scariest one I've read, it is safe to say that it is the most well rounded so far, and certainly introduced its own elements that aren't seen very often, or at all, on this site. I was beyond impressed with this, and the score shall reflect. I'll give this one an 80, and combined with Grim's 73, that gives The Mouse Child a respectable 153 points. Final Score 153 points.